The field of the invention relates generally to removable head attachments for mounting on ends of temporary support poles at a construction or remodeling job site, and more specifically to a head attachment and pole assembly for securing a flexible partition material to erect temporary walls or partitions on a job site.
It is known to provide one or more temporary support poles having removable head attachments on construction and remodeling job sites. The poles and head attachments may serve a variety of purposes such as holding drywall in place for installation, holding cabinets in place for installation, and assembling temporary walls or partitions to control and contain dust accumulation, among other things, on a construction site. Such temporary walls may be assembled, for example, to isolate finished areas from work areas within an existing structure so that the finished areas will not be contaminated by construction dust and by-products. The temporary walls are fabricated from a flexible partition material, such as sheet or curtain materials, that is draped and held in place with the temporary support poles.